


Gripe marciana

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La imaginación de Jack no tiene límites. A veces, Ianto preferiría que se lo tragara la tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gripe marciana

Ianto abrió la puerta. No podía creer que estaba en casa. No podía creer que el día había acabado por fin. Estaba tan cansado que subió las escaleras directamente, entró en la sala de estar, se quitó la chaqueta y se derrumbó en el sofá. No tenía fuerzas ni para buscar a Jack y a los niños. Por la hora, estaba seguro de que Gwyneth y Kai estaban en la cama. Agradeció profundamente la ausencia de gritos infantiles porque el día “estilo Torchwood” que acababa de superar había sido suficientemente infernal como para añadirle dos retoños chillones e hiperactivos de tres y cinco años.

Por un día, los dos hombres se habían repartido el trabajo por completo. Jack pasaría el día con los niños y Ianto se ocuparía de Torchwood. Ninguno interferiría en la jornada del otro.

Ianto era el que siempre se encargaba de las cosas relacionadas con la vida social de los niños. Jack era genial cuidándolos, alimentándolos y educándolos. Podía pasarse las horas muertas jugando con ellos como si fuera un niño más, y durante ese tiempo era absolutamente feliz, pero a la hora de tratar con pediatras, profesores o simplemente personal de alguna tienda relacionada remotamente con algún producto para los niños, el carácter impetuoso e impaciente del Capitán Harkness, héroe galáctico, se apoderaba de él y, con toda probabilidad, el asunto acababa por convertirse en una situación crítica.

Ianto sabía que no era fácil para Jack. En los últimos años había sufrido un largo secuestro por parte de su más odiado enemigo, el Amo, había viajado con el Doctor, había dado a luz a dos niños tras embarazos agónicos, y había intentado adaptarse a la vida de una pareja con hijos normal. Todo eso, luchando contra amenazas extraterrestres y aceptando que sobreviviría con mucho a su marido y a sus hijos. Aunque Jack nunca hablaba de esto último. Más bien era Ianto el que se sorprendía a sí mismo de vez en cuando pensando en ello. Y no era nada agradable. De cualquier modo, Jack necesitaba pasar más tiempo con sus hijos después de derrotar al Amo definitivamente. Habían programado ese día hacía tiempo, como una prueba personal para ambos. Ianto se haría cargo de todas las alarmas. Jack pasaría el día entero ocupándose de la familia.

Lo que no sabía Ianto es que iba a ser un largo día lleno de trabajo.

—¿Un mal día en la oficina, cariño? —lo saludó una voz juguetona desde la puerta.

Ianto dejó caer la cabeza por el borde del sofá para mirar a Jack. Estaba apoyado en el quicio, vestido con camiseta y pantalón de pijama. Encima se había puesto un delantal con un estampado de verduras y sostenía un plumero apoyado en la cadera. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Ianto habría reído si no hubiera estado tan cansado.

—Estoy muerto, Jack. Tres alarmas de weevils, un escape de gas alienígena en los archivos, UNIT reclamando informes que nunca le vamos a dar, un virus informático en el sistema de detección de actividad en la fisura y, para rematar…, el coche me ha dejado tirado.

—Vaya… Suena mal. Espero que no se haya roto la máquina de café.

—Me hubiera suicidado.

—Sí, me lo puedo imaginar… —dijo Jack, consciente del amor que Ianto sentía por su máquina de café—. Tendrías que haberme llamado.

—De ninguna manera —negó Ianto desde el sofá, sin cambiar de posición—. ¿Qué tal tú con los niños?

La cara de Jack se iluminó otra vez.

—¡Ah, fantástico! Lo hemos pasado genial. Hemos ido de compras, han comido bien, me han ayudado a limpiar la casa, hemos jugado, hemos hecho galletas…

Jack sonrió, soñador, y a Ianto le pareció la criatura más hermosa del universo. Parecía en paz. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Galletas? ¿En serio?

—¡Y hasta se pueden comer! Kai está agotado. Y Gwyneth, también. Los he acostado hace un rato —Jack miró a Ianto y añadió: —Gracias por confiar en mí… por dejarme con ellos a solas. 

—No seas idiota, Jack. 

Jack dejó el plumero encima de la mesa del televisor, se quitó el delantal y lo tiró encima del plumero.

—¿Te apetece una ducha? —dijo acercándose al sofá y mirando a su marido, que no se había movido un ápice.

—Quizá dentro de un rato. Estoy muerto —gruñó Ianto.

—Quiero decir… una ducha… juntos.

—Lo sé, Jack —se lamentó Ianto—. Lo más triste es que te he entendido y me… ¡me vuelve loco ducharme contigo! …Pero estoy muerto de cansancio.

—Bueno… —dijo Jack cogiendo las piernas de Ianto, sentándose en un extremo del sofá y poniendo los pies del otro hombre en su regazo—. Vamos a relajar al señor Jones.

—Harkness-Jones para ti. ¿Qué haces?

Jack le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines sin darse prisa.

—Vamos a relajar al señor Harkness-Jones.

Mirando a los ojos a Ianto, Jack se inclinó y empezó a lamer uno de los pies de su marido. Ianto abrió mucho los ojos un instante, estupefacto. Luego dejó caer la cabeza en el sofá y emitió un gemido de placer.

—Capitán Harkness, te odio.

—Capitán Harkness-Jones para ti —dijo Jack. Y reanudó su trabajo con el pie de Ianto.

Recorrió todo el pie con sus besos y su lengua. Ianto creyó que podía derretirse allí mismo cuando Jack empezó a lamer sus dedos, uno por uno, empezando por el meñique. A medida que la lengua experta de Jack, húmeda y caliente, envolvía cada uno de los deditos, Ianto fue consciente de que otra sensación muy diferente reemplazaba al cansancio que sentía. La calidez de los labios perfectos de Jack sobre su piel se le extendió por la pantorrilla y el muslo, le llegó a la entrepierna, y desde allí se le desparramó por la columna vertebral y el resto del cuerpo. Al final, separándolo ligeramente de los otros dedos, el Capitán se metió el pulgar de Ianto en la boca y empezó a succionar. El mundo se volvió borroso para Ianto.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —dijo la voz infantil de Gwyneth desde la puerta. Tenía el pelo oscuro revuelto y llevaba al pequeño Kai cogido de la mano.

Ianto quiso saltar detrás del sofá pero sus piernas estaban fuertemente atrapadas por Jack y su cabeza colgaba ligeramente fuera de los cojines. Su siguiente opción fue desvanecerse en el aire, pero no lo consiguió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tirar de su chaqueta, que aún estaba en el respaldo del sofá y taparse la cara con ella. Jack se sacó el pulgar de Ianto de la boca con un sonoro “pop” y miró a su hija de cinco años con toda tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de saliva de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Estoy comprobando que Taddy no ha cogido la gripe marciana.

—¿Gripe? —dijo la niña.

—¿Hh? —emitió Ianto.

—¿Marciana? —insistió Gwyneth.

—Hoy, en el laboratorio de Torchwood, se han roto unos frascos de esos que Owen usa para guardar muestras y, aunque fue muy rápido y lo limpió todo enseguida, prefiero comprobar ahora si Taddy se ha contagiado o no. Así podremos curarlo antes de que empiece a sentirse mal.

El razonamiento de Jack sonó absolutamente impecable.

—Oh —dijo Gwyneth.

Kai se frotó un ojo.

Jack asintió y Ianto sollozó debajo de su chaqueta.

—¿Está enfermo? ¡Yo no quiero que Taddy esté enfermo!

—Yo tampoco, cariño, por eso lo estoy comprobando. Verás, cuando tienes la gripe marciana, las glándulas suprarrenales segregan endorfinas beta-beta-pi, que son como las endorfinas normales, solo que saben a fresa y se acumulan en las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

De debajo de la chaqueta salió otro sollozo.

Kai bostezó y Gwyneth ladeó la cabeza. 

Jack siguió hablando, impasible.

—Por eso intento detectar el sabor a fresa con mis papilas gustativas.

—¿Qué son “papilas gustativas”? —dijo la niña al cabo de unos segundos.

Jack dejó ir por fin los pies de Ianto de su regazo y se puso en pie. Ianto se encogió sobre sí mismo en el sofá y se atrevió a mirar a sus hijos por encima del borde de su chaqueta. Gwyneth estaba despeinada hasta lo imposible y el pobre Kai parecía en trance. Ambos le parecieron pequeñísimos al lado de Jack.

—Son unas células muy útiles que hay en la lengua, pero no son horas de que estéis levantados. Os llevaré a la cama.

—¡Pero quiero saber si Taddy está bien o tiene gripe marciana! —se quejó la niña mientras su padre cargaba a cada uno con un brazo.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No he notado ningún sabor a fresa. Pero seguiré comprobándolo toda la noche y te lo diré por la mañana —añadió Jack mirando a Ianto con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa diabólicamente lasciva—. Decid “buenas noches”.

—Buenas noches —obedeció Gwyneth.

Kai no dijo nada, probablemente no se había despertado en todo el tiempo.

—Nos da, gwerthfawr —dijo Ianto con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Vas a chuparle los pies a Owen para saber si tiene gripe? —oyó Ianto decir a su hija mientras Jack se alejaba con ellos hacia su habitación.

—Esta noche, no —contestó Jack.

Muy a su pesar, Ianto soltó una carcajada.

Cinco minutos escasos después, Jack estaba de vuelta y cerraba la puerta tras él. Sonreía. 

—Dormidos. Como troncos.

Ianto se sentó en el sofá, se aflojó la corbata y miró a Jack, suspirando. No tenía remedio. No tenía sentido preguntarse qué había hecho un buen chico galés como él para acabar teniendo la familia más extraña del planeta. Y en realidad, ¿qué importaba? No cambiaría ni un átomo de lo que tenía. Daba gracias todos los días por Jack y por sus hijos.

—Ven aquí —ordenó.

El Capitán Harkness se quitó la camiseta, la tiró sobre el televisor, junto al delantal, y caminó hasta el sofá. Solo obedecía órdenes de Ianto Jones y solo cuando estaban en casa. Ianto metió sus largos dedos por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama de Jack sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es que me queje —dijo Jack sonriendo con un lado de la boca—, pero ¿qué haces?

Ianto tiró de los pantalones lentamente hacia abajo hasta que cayeron al suelo y deslizó sus manos hacia atrás, sobre las caderas, hasta que agarraron las nalgas de su marido con firmeza. Jack rió mientras Ianto le dedicaba una réplica exacta de su sonrisa lasciva.

—Voy a comprobar si tienes gripe marciana.


End file.
